Nihtmares: les Cavales de la Nuit
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Les Sombrals ne portent pas malheur. Les Cracmols ne sont pas des sorciers, ni des moldus. Et la triste vérité du retour de Vous Savez Qui n'est pas rassurante...[one shot][réponse à défi]


**Nightmares: les Cavales de la Nuit**

Ceci est une réponse au **défi "Potter-jeu-de-mot n°21" de TWWO, avec les mots:  
- Mythologie  
- Cadavre  
- Pellicule  
- Nature  
- Fanatisme**

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte, sauf peut-être des reviews, et ça ça n'a pas de prix.

**Spoilers:** Toute la saga de JKR, mais principalement le tome 5 et un peu le tome 1, ainsi que Les Animaux Fantastiques. L'action prend place le 12 août 1995, juste après l'audience du tome 5.

**A savoir:** En anglais, "nightmares" signifie "cauchemars". "Night" signifie bien sûr "nuit", et "mare" signifie "jument", comme le mot "cavale" en ancien français. Cela donne aux anglais une expression joliment tournée pour dire qu'on fait des cauchemars: "chevaucher les cavales de la nuit".

_Pour ceux qui veulent encore plus de détails anecdotiques, on retrouve cette expression dans Sleepy Hollow (je parle du livre, pas du film) - ce qui n'est pas sans nous rappeler un autre Hollow - mais aussi dans la chanson traditionnelle "La Peronnelle" du vieux groupe Malicorne, et de manière très anecdotique dans un polar intitulé "La chanson du trouvère", de Kate Sedley, titre d'une série d'enquêtes menées dans l'Angleterre médiévale par un colporteur détective à ses heures._

**Je remercie** encore **Wanderin (/u/984670/)**, mon aimable beta-lectrice.

* * *

. 

De retour dans la petite rue insalubre, Mrs Figg échappa un soupir de soulagement. Les cracmols n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour déambuler dans des lieux aussi éminemment magiques que le Ministère. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise en public.

Avisant Hagrid qui l'attendait près des poubelles croulantes, elle afficha un maigre sourire, hésitant et contrit. Elle lui raconta brièvement ce qu'elle avait pu voir de l'audience pendant qu'elle donnait son témoignage, et le brave garçon hocha la tête en affirmant que Dumbledore parviendrait à ses fins, il en était certain.

La vieille dame acquiesça tout en se demandant si sa propre intervention avait été d'une grande utilité. Mais le garde-chasse était confiant, et le petit Harry s'en sortirait bien.

Il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir la raccompagner, et ils se séparèrent. Arabella se dirigea donc vers la gare, en maugréant pour elle-même que c'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès l'aller. Elle ne savait pas que le colosse de Poudlard était allergique aux poils de chats, et Albus n'avait pas dû y penser en lui demandant d'aller la chercher à son domicile et de l'accompagner au Ministère. C'était une très aimable attention, et Arabella en avait été reconnaissante, car elle attendait le jour de l'audience avec beaucoup d'appréhension, mais elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller par elle-même.

Arrivée à King's Cross, elle acheta un billet pour le Surrey, qu'elle dût composter aussitôt avant de se presser vers les quais, car le train était déjà en partance (et le prochain n'était prévu qu'en fin de soirée).

Elle s'installa dans un compartiment tranquille, et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Alors que le wagon s'ébranlait, elle grimaça en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait sur le quai numéro 10. De la place où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir le fameux pilier de la voie 9 ¾ qu'elle n'avait jamais pu franchir. Quelle frustration, à chaque rentrée, de ne pouvoir accompagner sa sœur aînée sur le quai du Poudlard Express! Et quels sous-entendus exaspérés de la part du parent qui restait également de l'autre côté pour pouvoir la surveiller, elle, la Cracmol maladroite et encombrante… Mais cette brimade n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir parmi d'autres, et elle les chassa en dodelinant de la tête.

Léonora était morte et enterrée depuis trop longtemps, et elle-même avait définitivement quitté sa famille le jour de sa majorité, après avoir suivi une scolarité moldue. Depuis, elle menait une petite vie tranquille qui lui convenait parfaitement, dans le monde moldu où elle se sentait plus à sa place. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait jamais à sa place nulle part, puisque le monde magique lui manquait, mais que l'environnement moldu lui faisait tout autant défaut lorsqu'elle osait passer de l'autre côté. Elle s'efforçait donc de maintenir l'équilibre grâce à un habile compromis: du côté magique, elle gardait des contacts et rendait quelques services à l'Ordre du Phénix; du côté moldu, elle vivait au milieu de ses chats sans rien demander à personne.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées revinrent sur l'audience qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne s'était jamais fait autant l'effet d'être une paria que lors de ces instants fragiles… Avait-elle su convaincre l'auditoire de la véracité de ses dires? Rien n'était moins sûr. Sa faible tentative de description des Détraqueurs, en particulier, avait été un vrai désastre. Visiblement, les livres qu'elle feuilletait, enfant, n'était pas assez proches de la réalité. Peut-être aussi cela faisait-il trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de représentation de ces créatures sous les yeux.

Pourtant, elle était bel et bien capable de ressentir leur présence, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle espérait simplement que les juges du Magenmagot en étaient également convaincus.

Elle n'avait absolument rien distingué dans la pénombre de la ruelle, cette nuit-là, mais elle se souvenait très clairement de la perception qui change insensiblement, pour tout faire paraître soudain sinistre et inquiétant, les feuillages des haies proprettes qui prenaient des airs menaçants, le sentiment d'urgence et d'impuissance, le froid qui gelait les entrailles, et les pires souvenirs enfouis au plus profond des oubliettes de sa mémoire qui ressurgissaient, inexorablement, impitoyablement…

Restait à savoir si les juges avaient bien perçu la légitimité de sa conviction. Cette Mrs Bones, oui, pas de doute, mais Fudge…

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle ne parvint tout de même pas à réprimer le frisson d'horreur que lui avait inspiré cette évocation des Détraqueurs. Elle n'avait jamais compris (et ne comprenait toujours pas) comment la société sorcière avait pu un jour en venir à créer des êtres aussi abjects pour en faire des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. De telles créatures défiaient les lois de la **nature**, c'était anormal et malsain… La seule existence de ces machines à déprime était intolérable.

Dumbledore lui avait confié ses craintes que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom les rallie à nouveau à sa cause, maintenant qu'il était revenu – quoiqu'en dise le Ministère –, et qu'il provoque ainsi une évasion massive d'Azkaban ainsi qu'un renforcement de l'insécurité…

Quand on pensait au rôle que les Détraqueurs avaient joué lors de la Première Guerre, il y avait de quoi craindre le pire.

Heureusement, Mrs Figg s'était toujours sentie à l'écart de ce genre de **fanatisme** maléfique qui avait agité le monde sorcier pendant quelques décennies, mais la présence des sbires d'Azkaban à Little Whinging l'amenait à remettre en cause ce sentiment de sécurité… Ce pauvre petit Harry n'en finirait donc jamais avec ses fantômes. Et dire qu'il avait été forcé de repousser seul les Détraqueurs… Elle gronda sourdement à l'évocation de ce fieffé Mondingus.

Puis elle se laissa aller à d'autres considérations pendant que défilait le paysage, et elle n'y repensa plus.

¤§¤§¤

Arabella descendit de la navette à l'entrée de Little Whinging, et regagna Wisteria Walk à pied. Elle sourit en entendant le concert de miaulements derrière la porte au moment où elle tournait la clef dans la serrure.

Tout autre nez que le sien se serait froncé sous l'assaut des relents de chou et de litière, mais elle ne fronça que les sourcils en notant l'épaisse **pellicule** de poussière qui maculait les étagères débordantes de bibelots rafistolés.

Elle ne s'arma pas d'un chiffon pour autant, mais entreprit de préparer la pâtée du soir tout en babillant distraitement à l'adresse de ses petits protégés.

Elle engloutit une soupe en regardant les informations d'un œil inattentif, pomponna une dernière fois ses fidèles compagnons et se mit au lit dans le petit salon. Elle avait depuis longtemps réaménagé la chambre en salle de jeux félins, pour installer son lit dans un petit salon à l'écart de la salle à manger. Il formait une sorte d'alcôve qui lui permettait d'être plus au contact de ses chats, et de pouvoir veiller sur eux dès qu'ils s'éveillaient ou avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Nichée au creux des draps moelleux, elle coula un regard interrogateur vers son livre de chevet, qui tenait plus du parpaing que du pavé. Avec un sourire, elle chaussa de petites lunettes rondes au bout de son nez et installa le lutrin qu'elle s'était bricolé. Elle y posa l'encombrant ouvrage au poids pachydermique, et resta en arrêt quelques instants devant la somptueuse couverture en cuir épais clouté d'argent. De fines coulures du même métal s'étalaient au centre:

**_Bestiaire Mythologique Universel  
Une encyclopédie complète et détaillée de la faune folklorique de toutes les cultures des mondes magique et moldu réunis._**

_  
Par l'éminent magizoologiste Newton Scamander, le distingué Professeur ès Moldus Phoebus Penrose et la remarquable historienne Bathilda Tourdesac, sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore._

Arabella l'ouvrit avec délectation, choisissant une page au hasard. Elle commença ainsi avec quelques légendes et témoignages autour du Dirico, que les Moldus avaient nommé Dodo et croyaient disparu. Puis un sourire ravi éclaira son visage pendant de longues minutes alors qu'elle épluchait les diverses **mythologies** du chat. Elle approuva les Egyptiens qui avaient même une déesse à son effigie. Elle découvrit ensuite certains récits sur les Augureys qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle n'appréciait guère ce triste phénix irlandais.

Avisant l'antique horloge de grand-mère, elle décida de lire encore un article avant d'éteindre, et se plongea ainsi dans des histoires de chevaux. Chevaux ailés chez les Grecs, chevaux sacrés chez les Celtes… Chevaux de malheur chez les sorciers. Elle avait oublié ces sombres histoires de Sombrals, ces créatures qui ne pouvaient être vues que par ceux qui avaient déjà vu la mort.  
L'illustration était particulièrement réaliste, et elle ne put en détacher les yeux avant longtemps, horrifiée et fascinée par ce corps squelettique, ces puissantes ailes de dragon dont le sombral avait aussi la tête, et ces yeux blancs brillants lugubrement dans l'obscurité…

Elle frissonna longuement et ferma le livre d'un grand coup sec. Elle rangea le lutrin et éteint la lumière par des gestes brusques, espérant par là effacer cette image de son esprit.

¤§¤§¤

Bien évidemment, ce fût peine perdue. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois dans ses innombrables draps, incommodée par la chaleur et l'esprit encore trop alerte pour trouver le sommeil.

Et puis, tout doucement, elle se sentit partir. Cela arrivait parfois, elle éprouvait la sensation d'être prise dans un tourbillon sans fin qui l'entraînait dans sa chute tournoyante, et elle se sentait tomber, tomber, tomber… Parfois, le vertige était si violent qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, complètement déboussolée et effarouchée, pantelante et couverte de sueur – une sueur froide qui lui coulait pernicieusement dans le dos, ce qui lui valait souvent des courbatures supplémentaires dans la journée du lendemain.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'éveilla pas, et continua à s'enfoncer toujours plus bas sans pouvoir se débattre dans cet implacable maelström.

S'ensuivit une succession de rêves absurdes teintés d'impressions contradictoires, ce genre de chimères dont on rit au réveil mais qu'on a l'impression de vivre au moment où on les fait, comme si on était parachutés au pays d'Alice…

¤§¤

_Elle était perchée en haut d'un arbre et réalisait qu'elle avait peur de redescendre. Paralysée par la crainte, elle tournait faiblement en appelant à l'aide, mais personne ne venait la chercher. Puis les pompiers venaient avec leur grande échelle, et elle assommait son sauveur d'un coup de parapluie bien senti. La scène se muait alors en course-poursuite à travers la minuscule échoppe de l'épicier du coin, qui se calmait aussitôt que la boulangère lui rendait sa monnaie _– pour ce point, elle ne faisait que revivre une scène du début de la semaine, elle en eût vaguement conscience, tout en restant prisonnière des limbes qui l'entraînaient dans leur incessant tourbillon.  
Puis, imperceptiblement, l'ambiance générale se teintait d'une certaine notion d'urgence: _elle refaisait son lacet et s'apercevait qu'elle tordait à pleines mains un immonde lombric qui crachait ses tripes, elle flattait le chat errant du quartier et son regard perçait l'enveloppe corporelle du fauve efflanqué pour lui voir une masse grouillante de vers avides dans l'estomac, elle traversait la rue et voyait le camion des éboueurs lui foncer dessus sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce…_

_Elle revenait d'un de ses ravitaillement improvisés et la ruelle lui semblait soudain terriblement hostile… Il faisait déjà nuit noire alors que l'heure du crépuscule était à peine entamée…Et la canicule disparaissait brusquement, la température chutant à des niveaux hivernaux qui glaçaient les entrailles, le monde entier semblait attendre sournoisement l'Apocalypse qui prenait son élan…  
Elle se sentait s'engourdir, s'arrêter, les bras ballants, et se laisser submerger par une déferlante de mauvais souvenirs à jamais bannis…_

_Les réprimandes de ses parents… Les sous-entendus et les non-dits qui minaient tout son entourage… La frustration sans fin de ne trouver aucune trace de magie en elle, même mal maîtrisée… La jalousie envers les autres enfants, la culpabilité envers la famille…_

_Le premier chauffard ivre et sans scrupules qui lui laissait un **cadavre** en charpie de son premier réel compagnon… Plus tard, l'interminable agonie de la pauvre Mistinguette, atteinte d'une maladie rare et incurable…_

¤§¤§¤

A l'image de la pauvre petite bête mourante, elle poussa un petit cri qui la réveilla. Encore éberluée et bouleversée, elle tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur. La lumière dissipa les dernières limbes des songes de terreur. Le cœur battant, elle se frotta longuement le visage, avant de poser son regard sur le sieur Pompon, petite boule vivante qui lui réchauffait les pieds.  
Comme toujours, la simple vue de ce souffle régulier dans un corps sain suffit à la détendre plus efficacement que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle soupira, rassérénée.

_Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement chevauché encore une fois les cavales de la nuit…_


End file.
